Ask Nations
by Dreamnorn
Summary: For those of you bored with normal letter fics. Ask your favorite CANON countries questions and see what they say! We rotate them so it's never the same one twice in a row. Rated T for inevitable swearing. NEXT: America.
1. How Stuff Works

Are you guys tired of your typical letter fic? Are you bored of OCs answering your questions and want to hear from the canon countries? Are you annoyed by the dozens of updates for tiny chapters that consist of one letter and one response?

Search no further, because I'm here to mix things up a little!

Welcome to _Ask Nations,_ where every update will contain the responses of a specific canonical Hetalia country that I define the update before. This is your chance to ask your favorite countries questions and see all the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth! Unless they have a tendency to lie, of course. Then you just get entertaining nonsense.

Before we get started, you can read up on how this works in the paragraphs that follow. _If you'd rather just skip ahead and see who our first country is, it's bolded at the bottom of the page._

**GENERAL INFORMATION:** The goal of this fanfiction is for you, the humble reviewer, to send the next Nation of the Week a "letter," "questionnaire," or "email" (in the form of a review, of course) containing questions for him or her to answer. All of the reviews the select Nation of the Week will answer will be in _**one chapter update**_, so you guys don't have to put up with eight million tiny chapter updates spamming your inbox. At the bottom of each update there will be a notification of who will be the next Nation of the Week for you to send your questions to. It'll never be the same country twice in a row, but if you missed asking questions for one, the chance will almost certainly come about again.

**REVIEW PERSONA:** You can take upon a number of different personas when you review, if you'd like. Of course _you're_ _welcome to review as yourself, but_ _you can take on the role of another canonical country or an outside character_,if you want. For instance, you can send questions to the Nation of the Week as a Hetalia stalker fan, a member of the Baltic Trio, Indiana Jones, or whoever else you want. The one thing I ask from you is to, for the love of God, _try not to take on the persona of an OC country, city, state, etc._, because unless those contain vastly interesting questions or are unbelievably funny, I'm unlikely to have the Nation of the Week answer them.

**INFLUENCE WHO'S NEXT:** I have an order in mind for the first several chapters of the story, but Hetalia has dozens of canon characters and, as such, I may not get to some of the ones you want to see as quickly as you might like. But here's what you can do to help me determine the upcoming responders. _If a specific character gets twelve (12) requests to come soon in the reviews section, they will become the next Nation of the Week the update after they achieve this number. You can request __**once per update**__, and yes, __**you may request multiple characters.**_ _**You may also request characters who have already answered letters.**_ I figured this way everybody can have a chance at asking their favorite characters questions without necessarily having to wait an eternity for their name to come up.

**A LITTLE FOREWARNING:** _If I end up getting a large number of reviews,_ _I will pick and choose whose reviews the Nation of the Week will answer._ This is because I'm a very busy person and I have other things to do (namely schoolwork) that limits the amount I could possibly answer. Think, at most, twelve letters per update. _If your review makes me laugh, contains really interesting questions, or has a fascinating persona, I'm more likely to select it._ I apologize in advance if I don't pick yours.

Anyway, I'll shut up now and tell you who's first!

**Our first victim will be everyone's favorite northern Italian, Feliciano "Veneziano" Vargas. We can't wait to get started!**


	2. Italy

**To my first set of reviewers: thank you all so much! I was surprised by how quickly I got some questions for Italy. Naturally, this chapter will feel a bit shorter than some of the ones that might be updated in the future (as it's the first one), but I definitely gave it my all and tried to make it as funny and entertaining as possible.**

**Depending on how you formatted your review, I have Italy answering it in parts or as a whole. Anything entirely in **_**italics**_** was written by a reviewer and all normal text is Italy. This is how it'll work for the rest of the fic.**

**Blah blah nonsense. Updated early for the holidays. Merry early Christmas, everyone!**

* * *

><p>Vee… ciao, everyone! It's me, Italy! Not the southern part of the country, because that's my big brother Romano and he's kind grumpy and swears a lot. I'm the northern part, Feliciano! I'm the one who hangs out with my best friends Germany and Japan and makes yummy delicious pasta and sings and takes naps, but only when Germany doesn't wake me up and yell at me for being lazy and then makes me do twenty more laps for falling asleep in the middle of training.<p>

Oh, you guys already know about me? You make me feel so special and famous! Thank you~! And wow—look at all this mail I got. Aww, you're all so nice!

Let's see how many of you I can answer. Here we go!

* * *

><p><em><strong>From bystander (anonymous)<strong>_

_ciao, Italy!_

Ciao, random bystander I don't know! How are you doing today?

_i have two questions for you, if you don't mind answering them. :D_

Vee~ of course not! That's why I'm here today! Just make sure that they aren't too hard for me, okay? Because if they're too hard then I might get flustered and not know what to do and call Germany and then he'd get mad at me. But don't worry, I'll give them my best shot.

_1) why did you wear so many dresses when you were little?_

I was so pretty as a boy, wasn't I? Well, I'm not sure if I think that's true myself. But Hungary certainly thought so! Do you know Hungary? She's a sweet and kind and funny girl country who likes making Germany's big brother cry and asks me every now and again to give her these DVDs of Germany and me that Japan likes to record and Germany doesn't know about. But I always feel a bad giving them to her, because then she nosebleeds really hard and I get scared and Austria yells at me for "encouraging her." I don't even know what I'm doing wrong!

Oh… you know her already, too? Hehe, vee… I'm sorry. It's just so much fun talking about my friends that I get a little carried away sometimes~

Anyway, I knew Hungary since I was a very little boy. The maid's dress she made me wear everyday was my uniform, so everyone knew it was my job to clean up Holy Rome's house. Every now and again, though, she would take me to her room and dress me up in these really pretty gowns because she thought I looked cute in them.

Actually, looking back, I think they made me seem kind of fat. You don't think I'm fat, do you?

_2) have you ever noticed how similar Holy Rome and Germany are? do you think they're the same person?_

You're so silly! Of _course_ Holy Rome and Germany aren't the same person. One of them is an empire and the other is a country. Therefore, by definition, they have to be different! Problem solved~!

But, you know… now that you mention it, they do look an awful lot like each other, don't they?

Vee… now I'm confused…

_wait... that was three questions. or was that two? three? two?_

Oh no! Don't ask me math! You're only making things even more confusing! Uhhh… uhhmm… 'x' equals eleven and 'y' equals nine! Am I right? I hope I'm right!

_oh no, now i've gone and asked more. D: i'm sorry, Italy!_

Aww, it's okay! I get confused easily anyway so it's not like this is anything new!

_...see you later. ^^_

Ciao, bella~

* * *

><p><em><strong>From Knighton Academy's Hetalia Club<strong>_

_Dear Feliciano,_

_An important question from the Hetalia Club at Knighton Academy for the Artistically Gifted: Are you aware of the many roleplay game (RPG) series that have been created off of the Hetalia series, such as HetaOni, RomaHeta, HetaQuest, etc.? If so, what are your feelings on these RPGs? If not, would something such as, say, HetaOni as an example, be concerning to you that these situations would be portrayed, as to the point of being trapped in a mansion with an alien monster who is out to kill you? Or in the case of RomaHeta, being trapped in a video game with a mysterious Error corrupting the minds of the group? We dearly hope our questions are answered :)~_

_-Knighton Academy's Hetalia Club: Amelia Alberton (General Hetalia and HetaOni expert and president), Tiffany I. Hartt (General Hetalia and RomaHeta expert and vice president), Geriet Valle (Historical expert and treasurer), Elizabeth Benson ('Shipping expert), Jessica Evanns (Artistic genius), Hazel Litel (Mythology expert and fanfic writer), Daisy Collins (Cosplay expert), and Olivia Ryans (Apprentice)._

_~ Response ~_

Hello, wonderful people of the Hetalia Knighton Academy Club! Vee~ you guys sound really fancy and powerful and stuff. It's an honor!

Actually, important club people guys, I don't really know that much about the RPGs of the Hetalia fandom. But I know our fandom is really big and creative and likes to make all kinds of nice arts and crafts and writing pieces based off of us. It's not that big a surprise to me that some of our fans are smart and mathy and cool enough to make games around Hetalia. I find it very flattering that people love us so much!

What did you say they were about, again?

…

Oh my God, that's so scary! What kinds of people would do that to me — us — _all_ of us? W-we never did anything to you! Make pasta, not war! Unless they don't like pasta. _Do_ they not like pasta? What kind of evil people make such scary and mean sounding RPGs and hate pasta? Are they all crazy and Russian or something? Are they out to torture us forever and ever and ever? EEH! Don't kill me! I surrender! I know you can't see me right now, but I'm waving my white flag.

V-vee…

I'm so scared that I'm not even hungry anymore…

The answer is yes. Yes, it concerns me! What kinds of people take pleasure in doing that to us?

~ From, Feliciano Vargas

P.S.: I know this is really not on the topic, but how do you guys all write one letter at once? Vee~ do you all hold the pen at the same time? Kudos! I know I wouldn't be able to survive if I did something like that with Germany and Japan, because Japan would be really awkward about it and Germany would probably break my hand from gripping it too hard and I would cry.

* * *

><p><em><strong>From xXxAnimespazfreak692xXx<strong>_

_Herro,_

Ciao, amico! Vee~ you sound like my friend Japan!

_Okay, i only have one question because thats all i could come up with._

That's okay! I'm not very creative with my questions either, which is why I'm answering them instead of asking them. Actually, I'm answering them instead of asking them because I was forced to by this really rabid-looking fan who scared the alfredo out of me earlier and captured me in a tomato crate. But it's okay, because the editor person let me out and gave me pasta!

Vee~ so, what's your question?

_1) If you had to get rid of one which would you rather get rid of, Germany or Pasta ( dont worry you wont actually have to get rid of either)_

…Oh my…

Out of all the questions I've ever been asked, this is the hardest one to answer _ever!_ Imagine, me choosing between my two greatest loves—

…Err, "likes." A lot likes. Likes-a-whole-_lot_ likes.

Pasta is tasty and delicious and can be a bunch of the food groups all at once. It comes in a lot of different varieties, so you can't ever be bored with it. There's no question that it's the most perfect food in the whole wide world! And the best thing about it is that it's warm and makes me smile.

…B-but… Luddy is warm and makes me smile too…

…

Did I just call him Luddy? Vee! I meant Germany! J-E-R-MAN-E, Germany! We're just really good friends, is all! He doesn't smile much and can be mean and frightens me a lot, but that's okay because I know that's only what he's like on the outside.

Germany is like lasagna—he has a lot of layers. The baked cheese layer on top is a mask that hides the warm, gooey heart of sauce underneath. He helps me tie my shoes and saves me when I'm scared or injured in battle. Even if he gets mad, he cleans up all my messes and lets me sleep in his bed with him at night when I'm scared that bad guys like Britain might come and take me away…

And… he's more fragile than he lets on. Sometimes I hear him cry in his sleep and I wonder why he's so sad.

He protects me from so much. I wish I knew how I could protect him…

…

I've made up my mind. I would give up pasta in an instant if it meant I could keep Germany.

_Also sorry about making you choose..._

Vee~ it's okay. But I think I need a moment before I answer the next letter. There's a German I have to hug.

* * *

><p><em><strong>From Mossears of RiverClan<strong>_

_Dear Italy, _

_I've come to notice something about you and Romano and I'd love to know how you feel about this._

_Although you two are known to represent North and South Italy, I've noticed that you seem to identify with the -culture- of Italy and Romano more the military components, such as the Mafia. What's your opinion on this?_

_~ Response ~  
><em>

Hey there, warrior cat person… cat… kitty.

Oh my gosh, you're a kitty! That's so cute! Vee~ and you're also a smart kitty, too. That's a cool observation you made. You must have been the pride of your English class! I certainly wasn't, because first of all I speak Italian and not English and second of all I never went to school conventionally. But neither have you, I bet, because you're a cat and not a person.

Eheh, I got a little carried away. Sorry~! What was your question again…?

Oh, right! Well, while that's a really interesting idea, that's actually not true. You see, when the foundations for what eventually became our country of Italy began to form, the nation of Italia was divided into a bunch of little city-states. But because the northern part of the country's interactions with each other was so different from the southern part of the country, Romano and I were born as twins instead of being one person!

Vee… I wonder what a Romano-Me would look like if we _were_ one person. Would we have two curls that look like antlers?

Anyway! Up in the north where _I_ was born, the city-states were relatively peaceful and had a lot of contact with each other. They were united through trade and enjoyed happy lives where people had lots of time to develop what would eventually be recognized throughout the world as Italian art, music, sculpture, and literature. This is what foreign people think of when they think of the Italy of today, and since most of it originates from _my_ half of the country, this is probably why you saw how much I identify with our commercial culture!

You might not believe this, but Romano also identifies deeply with our culture. He just doesn't identify with the kind you know commercially. He grew up in harder times and barely remained a unified kingdom, what with Muslim soldiers occupying Sicily for a few centuries and all kinds of political chaos and stuff. The south Italians are a rougher bunch than we pasta-loving artists of the north (and I think they eat way too many tomatoes with their dishes, but don't tell Romano I said that!). But in the end, they're still brimming with true Italian spirit and have the same romantic and creative blood as we northern ones do. They just show it differently!

In terms of the nationally-recognized Italian military (but not the Mafia, because I don't know if my brother actually ever got into it), both the soldiers from the north and the south of Italy have very consistent tactics. Haven't you noticed how Romano and I both run away or hide when something scares us? If that's not consistent, I don't know what is!

Vee… yep! We're both full of Italian spirit and represent all the aspects of our beautiful country, even if we show it in different ways! _Viva l'Italia!_

~ Sincerely, Italy

* * *

><p><em><strong>From Leeeeeroy Jeeeeenkins (anonymous)<strong>_

_Dear Italy,_

_Put your pasta down._

B-but it's pasta… why can't I hold onto it? Vee! You must be one of those crazy Russian RPG makers that hates me and doesn't like pasta! I SURRENDER!

_1) If you had to choose, which pasta is your favorite?_

…Vee? You don't like pasta, but you're asking me which kind is my favorite?

Oh, I see! It's because you really _want_ to like pasta but you haven't found any you like yet, so you're asking me because I know lots about fine Italian cooking because I'm Italy! Vee~ that's actually very nice of you. I'm sorry I thought you were so scary and Russian and game-maker-like.

This question is actually really very hard. Pinning down one kind of pasta in particular that I love above all the rest is a big challenge! I remember one time Germany tried making a schedule as to which pasta would be my favorite every day of the week so that he wouldn't be surprised by my sudden changes of preferences, but that didn't work very well because I never know which pasta I'll wake up and name as my favorite of the day.

Right now, I'll say spaghetti! It's a very flexible noodle (vee… that sounds funny~) because you can put almost any kind of sauce on it and it will still taste amazing! I recommend spaghetti marinara with grated or crumbled parmesan cheese on top, or if you want something with a more kick you can add a bit of garlic to your marinara sauce. It's really good. I hope you'll like it!

_2) If you could make Germany give you any pet at all, which pet would you make him give you (besides kitties)?_

I'm not sure if I could make Germany do something like that. I'd probably ask him and he'd wonder why and then I'd explain and he still won't get it and then I'd cry and then he'd cave in and do it to make me shut up~! Does that count as making Germany do something?

Aww, I'm sad that you had to rule out kitties, because there's this really cute one that lives by Germany's house that I would love to keep! And then there's the warrior kitty who wrote me a letter, but I don't think wild cats like that want to be kept as pets because that would get in the way of them being adorable and tough.

I guess I would take a bunny instead! When I was little, there were all kinds of bunnies in the fields outside of Holy Rome's house. I would paint pictures of them all the time, but I never had the chance to pet one! They're so cute and fluffy. So yeah. Owning a bunny would be very nice!

_3) Italy... have... you... mastered... BASIC MULTIPLICATION? *ominous thunderclap*_

…

Vee… not really~

Two times two is five, right?

_From - Horatio Magellan Captain Crunch, Tony the Tiger, Lucky the Leprechaun, Flaky the Cornflake, and Spiderman._

Spiderman? Vee~ I didn't know you were a cereal mascot! What does your cereal taste like? I hope it's like pasta! But I just remembered you don't like pasta, do you? Does it taste like pizza instead?

_P.S.: At least I have chicken._

In that case, instead of normal spaghetti marinara, I recommend trying chicken parmesan with it. Now I know for sure that this is the pasta you're going to love!

~ Best Wishes, Italy

* * *

><p><em><strong>From Madhatter<strong>_

_Ok Italy, I don't really have a lot of questions, so I'm sorry if it comes as a bother, but I do hope that they get answered._

Vee~ it's no problem! I'm already answering a bunch of people anyway, so one more can't hurt, right?

_Ok so, if you don't mind me asking what are your feelings on Germany? Now that I think about it, what did it feel like to kiss the guy?_

My feelings on… Germany…

…

Haha, vee~! He's my best friend in the whole world! I already sort of talked about him a bunch earlier, but I haven't really talked about my feelings about him yet, have I?

I love him.

…

As a friend, of course! I think that deep down, he's really very sweet. It's sad, though, because he's misunderstood by a lot of nations. Germany intimidates me easily and then I get scared and cry, but when we aren't training or just at home, I think he's a biiiiiiiig softy! I also think he hides that side of him from everyone else so they don't think he's vulnerable, but I'm not sure I understand why. Showing the world you're vulnerable is not so bad. I do it all the time!

But most of all, I think he should smile more. Not the ungodly frightening one when he's trying too hard, but his real little smile. I think Germany looks really handsome when he smiles…

And… v-vee… I've never kissed him. I mean, I've tried dozens of times to kiss him once on each cheek because that's how you greet people in Italia, but he's way too tall for me to do that! I'd hurt my tippy-toes! I haven't kissed him on the lips, either.

…But I want to….

_Next one (I'm seriously making them up as I go along) where did those dresses come from when you were younger?_

When I was a little boy, Hungary made me my maid's dress! She sewed it herself. That's the uniform I wore all the time. But like I said in an earlier reply, sometimes she would dress me up in these adorable little gowns. I never really asked where they came from. Their patterns didn't look like something Hungary would have made, because she lived with Austria at the time and, as you know, he's all about things being simple and practical. True to his Germanic heart!

No, these dresses… they must have come from somewhere special. Vee~ maybe some of those dresses came to us through trade. I would check for you, but I don't have any of those gowns anymore. Maybe I'll drop by Hungary's place later and see if she saved any. I'm so sorry!

_And last one, did you even mess up when making pasta and it turned out horribly wrong, if so who taught you how to make it right?_

Vee! A cooking question! I love cooking questions. Let me tell you, every cook in their lifetime has messed up at some point. Even though I'm really good at cooking pasta nowadays, I would be lying if I told you I've always been perfect. In fact, I've actually made a lot of mistakes trying to make my favorite dishes as I learned them. Not as many mistakes as Romano made because cooking isn't really his forte, but certainly plenty!

Grandpa Rome was my biggest support in the culinary arts. He would try to eat all of the pasta I made no matter how bad it was! If he didn't like it, he would give me this face that looked a bit like Germany's expression when I crawl into bed naked with him, but even if Grandpa liked my food, he would think carefully about it and give me advice on how to improve it as soon as he was done. If it weren't for Grandpa, I might not be as good a cook as I am today!

Romano always tried my food too, of course, but he would complain even if it tasted fine. Vee~ he can be such a silly brother!

_Thanks for reading!_

_From Madhatter_

No, thank _you_ for writing me! Ciao!

~ Love, Italy

* * *

><p>Wow… it looks like I got through all of my mail. I didn't even need to take a nap in between answering all of you guys! Vee, I'd better go tell Germany that I can do something like this without passing out or crying or stuff! It was so nice speaking to you all and I hope I can come around and answer more from you guys soon.<p>

Hasta la pasta!

* * *

><p><strong>Writing in Italy's voice is harder than it looks. My inner Grammar Nazi was dying from all the run-on sentences that make up his syntax…<strong>

**Our next victim is stiff, buff, and can drink enough beer to send a yak into a coma—it's our very own German, Ludwig Beilschmidt! After all that Italy's said this chapter, I know what kinds of things **_**I'd**_** be asking him, but unfortunately that's not up to me. XD Have fun, guys!**


	3. Germany

**Hey, everyone! Nice to see you all writing reviews and being awesome and whatnot.**

**Someone messaged me an interesting question: **_**what pairings will be supported in these exchanges?**_** In order to appease the greatest number of people, I'll write slants for pairings that are most commonly appreciated throughout the fandom. Expect GerIta (obviously), Spamano, SuFin, and/or other pairings of this nature. Characters that have much more controversy over who to be paired with (for example, America) will **_**probably not**_** have a slant to specific pairing, so as not to aggravate people who may hold fiery rage against one specifically.**

**Anyway, here's Germany as our victim! Let's see how quickly we can break his resolve.**

* * *

><p>Guter Tag, readers and reviewers. I am <em>Bundesrepublik Deutschland<em>, but you probably know me by my English title of Germany. While you may call me my human name, Ludwig Beilschmidt, I would prefer if you addressed me more formally.

My ally, Italy, rather excitably informed me of this spare time amusement that he was somehow forcefully dragged into. While I'm a very busy country with much work to attend to, I admit that this idea struck my fancy. Perhaps this way I can share my true colors and have people not fear me so much. My heart shines red, black, and gold. I wonder if you all will be able to see that….

I apologize in advance if I cannot answer any of your questions for any reason. Let's begin.

* * *

><p><em><strong>From Mad Hatter<strong>_

_Hi Germany!_

Hello, Mad Hatter.

_So it was our little adorable Italy first and now it's you. What fun this is going to be!_

Italy was the first? Interesting. I had no idea this was so new.

…I'm not sure if I like that tone of voice, though. This is not intended to be fun. It's intended to be an exercise in demonstrating that I am not a horrible person _or_ place, as some might label me with their preconceived negative opinions.

But I promised myself that I would answer as many questions as I could without falter. I think I am ready for whatever you plan to throw at me.

_So Germany a little bird said that Italy wants to kiss you, but do YOU want to kiss HIM? (and I seriously don't know why I did that, I am called Mad Hatter for a reason!)_

…

Okay, perhaps I am not as prepared I thought.

While Italy's greeting gesture of kissing a person once on each cheek is rather… cute… I don't know if I would do the same. He seems to get scared quite easily from my advances.

No, I'm not speaking of _those_ kinds of advances. I wouldn't "advance" upon anyone in that way because that would inevitably end in personal humiliation.

…

As for kissing on the lips, I doubt Italy would ever want that. He's an attractive young man and he knows it; he can woo any woman he wants with his smooth Italian accent and charming smile… and brilliant brown eyes… and caring heart… and…

…

No. I can't kiss him. He has every right to reject me immediately.

…That's not to say I wouldn't want to, though.

_Anyway that's about all I got, I'm sorry if I was a bit of a pain and a waste of your time._

No, it's fine. The question you asked was… reasonable, I'm sure, in some sense of the word.

_Anyway, say thanks to Italy for me, it really made me smile with his reply._

S-say thanks to…

…Okay. I just did so. He was delighted and requested I write you a big "GRAZIE!"

Notice how the 'i' is dotted with a heart, as well as the dot on the bottom of the exclamation point. I believe that this adequately conveys his happiness.

_Anyway thank you for reading!_

_From Mad Hatter_

I appreciate your letter. In that sense, I am the one who owes _you_ many thanks.

~ From, Germany

* * *

><p><em><strong>From Mossears of RiverClan<strong>_

_Hello, Germany! I have nothing else to do in this terrible weather at the moment, so I've decided to ask you a few questions, if you don't mind._

Hello, Mossears. I've heard much about you from Italy. It's not every day such an intelligent feline decides to write us.

I understand what you mean about the weather — in the north of my country we are buried under well over a meter of snow. Bremen and Hamburg are both covered. Thankfully, I'm currently writing to you in the south of Germany, in Munich. While it's not exactly warm here, at least the weather is more controlled.

Now, what are your questions?

_1) Tell me- Can you tell me what your childhood was like? Or, an event you remember from it?_

Oh, Gott. I was hoping someone wouldn't ask me that.

This is a bit embarrassing. To be perfectly honest, I don't remember my childhood. That part of my life is blurred, as though I drank too much alcohol and had a blackout that literally stretched across ages.

Although… there is that dream. Should I tell you about it?

Well, now that I've mentioned it, I have a recurring vision that haunts my mind. I'm inclined to call it a memory, but it may be no more than a dream. In reality, it's not much of that, either; it's a collection. It's a mental collection of feelings and words and images that combine in a confusing collage of… something. I don't know what to call it.

I'm looking through someone's eyes. If they're mine, I must have been young, because I was quite short. There's an image of (presumably) me running, holding something close to my chest. It's flat and square, but I don't see what it looks like. I hear clashing sounds. A battle… wounded screams in the air. And tears. I hear sobs. And a voice that calls in the middle of it all…

It promises… to make me sweets when I come home.

It tells me… it wants to see me again.

And that… it loves me.

I can't place whose voice it is, but I get the feeling it was someone very young… and someone very important. For the life of me, though, I can't place any names. I can't even place a face.

…I apologize. This is one question that I don't know if I can ever properly answer.

_2) If Romano wasn't so hostile to you, would you consider being friends with him?_

Romano's hostility, I believe, is an innate trait he possesses in his character. At the same time, I get the feeling that his hatred of me is "special." It's obvious that he doesn't like the fact that his brother and I are allies.

That being said, I'm not sure if friendship is really in the question. Even around the people he seems close to, he behaves cantankerously and that kind of attitude isn't something I tolerate well in people I see regularly.

However, were he more accepting of me, I _would_ consider requesting an alliance with him. It's considerably better to have a unified country as an ally instead of just half — even if it _is_ the nation of Italy. With any luck the two of them would be more effective as a unit and braver by each other's sides. In that sense, allying with him could prove advantageous.

_3) Would you ever consider dating Italy?_

W… would I consider… date… I…

…

Maybe… except it's quite evident that Italy is straight. Based on how many women he flirts with on a regular basis, I don't think there's even the slimmest chance he would ever consider it.

Part of me finds that rather unfortunate, though. I would plan ahead and try and make everything as perfect as possible. It's no less than what he deserves for being such a good friend and caring soul. The only problem is that I'm not a desirable young lady; I'm a big German man. It won't be perfect if I can't be the beautiful and compassionate woman he deserves. And if I can't be the perfect match for him, it's best that he finds someone else who is.

_Anyways, that's all for now! Merry Christmas Eve, Germany!_

Thank you very much for writing. I apologize that this will not be available for your viewing in time for Christmas, but I nevertheless hope that you had a fantastic holiday.

~ From, Germany

* * *

><p><em><strong>From Sym Antares<strong>_

_Hello Ludwig, I was hoping I'd get to ask you a couple of questions. First off, what's it like to be so misunderstood by many of the other countries? I mean, you've given the world so much, yet all anyone seems to remember is the world wars and the Nazis and all that? On kind of the same subject, why did your people follow Hitler? Was he really that good a leader, or were they just desperate and afraid after WWI?_

_Thanks for your answers - Sym Antares, Guardian of Earth (my superhero alterego)_

_~ Response ~_

Good day, Sym Antares.

It's interesting that you ask me what it's like to be so misunderstood when I imagine superheroes are quite misunderstood as well. I'm really not that different from any other nation. I have an economy, a military force, and a political system driving me and my people. As a person, I have thoughts and feelings and dreams just as anyone else does.

But to have everyone associate me with the two World Wars… with the Nazis… with _Hitler…_ that is a punishment that plagues me every day of my life. For decades my people have been afraid to be patriotic. Children wouldn't sing the national anthem in schools. People only saluted the flag when they had to. Only recently have they begun to show their love for me, their country, ever-so-slightly. I can almost hear voices when it's time to sing my anthem now….

I do not think I deserve _all_ these negative feelings. Believe it or not, we didn't start World War I — all hell broke loose when a murderer (supposedly a Serbian) killed a man of high nobility in Austria-Hungary. My people and I had nothing to do with it.

As for Hitler… you are partly right. Me… my land… my people… all of us were devastated after World War I. My economy was in ruin. My currency — inflated. Through reparations, we paid dearly for starting a war we did not actually start. Not only with our money, but with our lives. Everyone in my nation was enraged and despaired. We wanted to be recognized as a great country again, and Hitler's speeches were so powerful, so well-versed, that everyone listened. They were filled with messages of change… my people were compelled.

In this way, Hitler was an outstanding leader. He had all of my people under his thumb. And as a representation of my country… he had me, too. Don't think badly of me — I disliked his politics well before he got into power, but it was my duty to fight alongside my citizens, no matter the cost. It was not in my place to argue. I may be a country, but at the same time, I'm just one person. I'm one man. He wouldn't have listened to my opinions.

I hope that answers your questions.

~ From, Ludwig Beilschmidt

* * *

><p><em><strong>From Alexis Grahm<strong>_

_Dear Germany,_

_Since my friend is too stupid/lazy to write her own emails, she asked me to type up her question:_

_"Does the extensive fan base of GerIta 'shippers concern you at all?"_

_Honestly, if it were me I'd be more concerned about the ones who already consider it cannon._

_-Alexis Grahm (question provided by Lyra Summit)_

_~ Response ~_

Guter Tag, Alexis.

Before I answer you, I would like you to know that I know exactly how you feel with the stupid or lazy friends asking you for favors. If something is to be done right, one must do it him- or herself. How hard is it to write a simple email?

Onto the question. You ask me if the sizeable base of those who "ship" Italy and me concerns me and claim that you would be more concerned for those who find it "canon."

I have to be honest: I'm infinitely more concerned about those who ship me and Prussia together. The very idea disgusts me. How would they like it if the countries who like to ship people (namely Japan and Hungary) paired them with _their_ brothers or sisters? It's despicable.

…As for the "GerIta" fans… I can't blame them for their remarkable perceptivity. At least… their perceptivity on _my_ half of the pairing, anyway. I hate to break it to them, but it is unlikely to ever happen. Like someone as joyous and carefree and kindhearted as mein Italien could ever… _reciprocate_ such feelings for me… the notion is absurd.

Oh well… I'm sure someone out there will make him much happier than I ever could.

Thank you again for writing me.

~ From, Germany

* * *

><p>…Really? That was it? This was simpler than I thought. I hoped it would have been a bit more cathartic than it turned out to be, but no matter; I've completed my task, and now I must move on to the next thing.<p>

I hope you all have a good rest of your holidays. Auf Wedersehen.

* * *

><p><strong>As a German, it was pretty interesting taking on the character of my own ethnicity. I loved writing the answers to all of your questions, so thanks again for being such awesome reviewers!<strong>

**We've already hit two of the three Axis Powers, so our next nation is — you guessed it — Japan, or Kiku Honda. Have fun!**


	4. Japan

**Welcome back, everyone!**

**I have two little warnings before we move onto this chapter – as you can probably tell by the lateness of this update, school has started again for me and I have much less time to work on fun writing projects like this. I'm sorry about that. Secondly, well… truth is, I've barely written **_**any**_** of Japan's character in the past, so this was a huge challenge. I'm not sure how well it came out. Fingers crossed.**

**Enjoy, I hope…**

* * *

><p>Konnichiwa. I am Japan, or perhaps you may know me as Kiku Honda. Please, forgive me; I might sound a little bit awkward because I have never done this before. However, Germany-san and Italy-san have already done this, and as the third member of the Axis Powers, I decided I would try this too so that I may see what is so fascinating about it. Also, please do not send me anything too embarrassing. I wish to be able to answer all of your questions, but if it makes me feel too awkward, I might refrain from speaking.<p>

I thank you all in advance for giving me such support. Now I will read and consider your questions carefully before answering them. Arigato.

* * *

><p><em><strong>From JAPANFANGIRL (anonymous)<strong>_

_*randomly falls out of the sky* ow! Oh hey Japan I have two questionable you_

…H-how did you fall out of the sky? Are you hurt? Please, do not do that again – that must be some kind of hazard to your health.

Also, your choice in anonymous name… it is – how do you say it? – flattering. Arigato.

_1) if you had to chose between giving America full control of all anime and letting Italy drive you around for the rest of your life which do you think is worst?_

I must admit, that is tough. Both of those are horrible things that I never want to happen, but I would say that making Italy my driving escort for the rest of my life is worse. Do not think I have gone mad – I would never want to see what terrible things America would do if he had control over my anime – but I must admit, I am rather fond of my life and do not want to lose it thanks to Italy-san's erratic driving.

I can still feel my heart racing the last time Italy drove me anywhere. How can he even have a driver's license? Do they just not care for safety in his country? That concerns me deeply.

_2) who's more annoying France,Italy,Germany, or America?_

It is funny you ask that question because I am not someone who is easy to annoy. To start, Germany-san is very good about respecting my personal space and speaking to me when he feels there is need, so I would never call him annoying. Italy-san is a little less, shall I say, reserved; he talks all the time out of enthusiasm, but is generally very self-aware. While he may bother me more often than Germany-san, I would not refer to him as annoying either. Besides, they are my allies – calling them annoying would be very rude and I do not wish to offend either of them.

France and America, however, are not my allies. While France bothers me with his… uhhh… rather frightening "eagerness" to touch me when I am not aware of his presence, I do not think this is as annoying as it is disturbing. I must say, out of all the nations you have chosen, America is the most aggravating. He can be very fascinating at times and I still have much to learn about his culture, but he frequently shows up to watch DVDs at my place and takes pride in trashing my home with his foreign things that, however interesting, I do not want to have in my home. This is not even starting to mention just how often he pesters me in order for us to "hang out" and do something that I, probably, have little interest in to begin with.

I think America is the only one I would call annoying out of all four of your choices…

_I-I hope I didn't bother with my questions! *bows* I must go now bye japan *black smoke then I disappear*_

Do not worry – I found your questions interesting, and it certainly gave me some perspective to evaluate things I might have otherwise not looked into. I am sincerely grateful you wrote me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>From Idontlikeblackhair jk XD (anonymous)<strong>_

_HI HI MY FRIEND JAPANFANGIRL :) TOLD ME TO DO THIS_

…Konnichiwa? Please, you do not need to yell.

_1) YOUR SO CUTE HOW DO STAY SO ULTRA ADORABLIE!_

I… I don't… forgive me if I am being blunt, but adorable is not a word I would use to describe myself. But thank you for thinking of me as such an… e-endearing figure.

_2) ARE YOU straight,bi, or gay?_

I am not sure. Romance is something that eludes me a little, although I would like to find a permanent partner someday. Gender does not matter to me, so in that sense, you may perceive me as bisexual. However, I have never been truly romantically attracted to someone else, so maybe I am asexual instead. I am afraid I cannot give you a definite answer until I fall in love, and I am not sure when that will happen, if ever. I apologize.

_THATS ALL BYEEEEEE! *explodes*_

You… I mean… are you okay?

…

Sayonara?

* * *

><p><em><strong>From apptrullyfan6<strong>_

_U-um hello Japan-sempi please to meet you *bows* um I'm alittle embarrassed doing this since Im one of your many fans *blushes* well I'm gonna get on the questions!_

I am very pleased to meet you as well, writer-shi. You do not need to be embarrassed around me, as I can tell that you are a person with a sense of order and modesty. I would be honored to answer your questions.

_1) you and Greece seem to be good friends if he was a girl would you date him/her?_

Herac – I mean, Greece… he and I are on very good terms and have been since we met. We have supported each other for a long time, in both decision-making and hard times, and visit each other as often as possible.

However… d-dating him, regardless of his gender, might not be appropriate. We get along well enough as friends – perhaps even best friends – and I do not see any reason for that to change. Even if I did feel about him in this way, I cannot guarantee he would feel the same in return. If I date anyone, human or nation, I would like to date someone who I know will wholly reciprocate any romantic feelings I bear for them.

_2) how does a sweet quiet country like you survive with hyper-active America around?_

To be honest, with a lot of hidden frustration. I would never express this to America, however, as it would not only be rude, but it might hurt his feelings. He is more emotional than he cares to let on.

_I-I'm sorry if I annoyed you please forgive me! That's it thank you for listening to me goodbye *waves*_

Do not be sorry, I was not annoyed at all. I thank you very much for sending in a letter for me to answer and I hope you appreciate my responses. Sayonara.

* * *

><p><em><strong>From HaloReaper83<strong>_

_Hello, Mr. Japan! Its an honor to be able to talk to you! Well, not really talk. We're typing. But you know what I mean. Um, it's an honor to type to you! Or with you! Or... *blushes* I'm rambling, I'm sorry. I'll go ahead and start with my questions. ^^'_

It is an honor to speak with a distinguished writer such as yourself. Please do not apologize for rambling; being friends with Italy has desensitized me to it. I feel as though I am prepared to answer whatever you might ask me.

_Um, my best friend, Anna-chan, is a big supporter of Ameripan. She says it's her OTP. I don't really support it, but we want to hear your opinion. What do YOU think of Ameripan?_

I… America… and _me?_ In a slash pairing? Together?

…

…While I may find America irritating and annoying at times (especially when he comes to my house without my permission), I _do_ think he is a very interesting individual. There is more to this nation than meets the eye, and I am deeply curious to find out what he is like within. This kind of search that I conduct upon him, to find out who America truly is, definitely puts me in a position of being paired with him in the eyes of the fandom. I can see why someone would ship us.

As for _my_ opinion on Ameripan… I think I need to refrain from speaking here. I apologize.

_You REALLY seem to be uncomfortable in situations when you're in contact with other people. Is there a personal reason why? Or do you just not like phisical contact?_

Physical contact is not a bad thing, and I have nothing against it. However, culturally, engaging someone in this way in public – by hugging, tickling, patting them on the back, or anything – is considered a sign by my people that the two who are doing this have deep, personal feelings for one another. Bystanders in my country often assume that those feelings are romantic.

This is the reason I am so uncomfortable when, for example, Italy hugs me where other people can see. While I understand he is not making any form of advance upon me, the onlookers may not understand this and assume we are an item.

In private, I am still a bit tense about physical contact, but that is mostly because I am simply not used to it.

_How is your relationship with China-kun these days?_

It is, in a word, stiff. The tension is so thick, you can cut it. It is both of our faults, though. We have done terrible things to each other in the past, things that I never want to speak of again and, I am certain, neither does he. It makes communications between us strained. However, if I knew how to change that, I would. I confess that I miss spending time with China-sama as brothers rather than as shaky friends.

_Besides martial arts, do you like any sports?_

While martial arts are certainly my favorite kinds of sports, there are indeed a few others I favor. Another sport native to my culture that I enjoy watching is sumo wrestling, but this does not mean I do not enjoy foreign sports. My people are fans of soccer. Not only that, but we also enjoy slightly-modified versions of baseball ("yakyu") and badminton ("hanetsuki").

Of course, there are many other sports I like, but these are just a few examples of my favorites.

_I guess that's all I have to ask you~! ^^ thank you for your time! Oh, wait, my friend Anna wants to say something:_

What? The Ameripan supporter?

…Okay, if you say so. Put her on…

_Anna - JAPAN! __Y U SO KAWAII! U SO CUTE! __I WUV YOU~! GO KISSY YOUR AMERICAN AND DANCE WITH SUNSHINE AND LOLLIPOPS~! BYE-BYE!_

I… I… thank you?

_(O.o err...that's really what she typed. Oh well! Bye, Japan! Nice talking with you!)_

She certainly does seem like an interesting character. Anyway, I thank you for writing to me. It was an honor speaking with you.

* * *

><p><em><strong>From Madhattergirl122<strong>_

_Hi Japan! How are you doing in this weather?_

Konnichiwa. The weather in my nation is currently temperate, with highs in the mid-sixties and lows in the forties. It is not particularly hot or cold, so I am not quite sure what to wear when I go out most mornings. Otherwise, I am doing well. I thank you for asking.

_Well I was wondering, what other drawings/paintings do you have, apart from manga and porn?_

I-it's not porn! It's hentai! There is a difference.

…

That was very informal. Please forgive me for my rudeness.

Apart from manga and hentai, I am a very dedicated painter. I often like to paint scenes of the medieval era of my country, of nature and the mountains, or of famous historical or mythical figures in my history. Westerners do not get as much exposure to this, but I also have had much practice in calligraphic visual art as well, or "shodo." You may think of it as being a bit like the visual poetry that some western poets write in.

_Also what's your favourite manga?_

It is difficult for me to narrow down my favorite manga out of the many series the artists in my nation produce, but there is one by Hidekaz Himaruya that might catch your attention. It's called _Axis Powers Hetalia._ I highly recommend it.

_Have you ever played the KH series? (aka Kingdom Hearts)._

No, I have never found the time to personally play the Kingdom Hearts games, but many of the people in my country who have played it have enjoyed it thoroughly. The harshly-critiquing Japanese magazine _Famitsu _has even given it a 36 out of 40 score, or a low A grade. This is coming from a critic where any grade given that is above 35 is an anomaly to come by.

If I had the time, I would almost certainly try it. Its sequel, Kingdom Hearts II, has gotten a 39 out of 40 in the aforementioned magazine as well. It sounds like a very good series.

_Oh can you tell Germany I really want to give him a hug? I feel really bad for him. Oh and tell him thank you for the answers and to just forget his worries and ask the guy out! (he'll know)_

While it made me feel slightly awkward, I have told him such. Germany-san seemed hesitant, but he tells me to thank you for your encouragement.

The "guy" you referred to is Italy-san, am I correct? I am just wondering, because the way Germany-san blushed when I told him you said to just "ask the guy out" was of a similar intensity to the way he blushes around a certain Italian country who adores hugs and pasta.

_Also what was it like living with China?_

Growing up with China-sama was an interesting experience. He was a strict older brother and yelled at me frequently, encouraging a solid foundation of personal discipline. At the same time, he was supportive of my inventive nature, although he never did appreciate how reserved I could be.

I suppose having to move away and becoming my own nation was for the best – while I learned a lot from China-sama and living with him has given me a sense of self-control, he also suffocated me with his personal ideals and gave me little room to practice my own talents at times. Either way, he is a part of what helped me become who I am today, both as a nation and as a person. In this sense, I am forever indebted to him.

_Anyway, thanks for putting up with little me(like Italy and Germany have done)._

Please, do not worry. It was no problem. Answering your questions was an enjoyable experience.

_Happy New year Japan, Germany and Italy!_

_From Madhattergirl122_

Arigato, writer-shi. Germany-san, Italy-san and I all wish you a lucky 2012.

~ Sincerely, Japan

* * *

><p><em><strong>From Mossears of RiverClan<strong>_

_Dear Japan,_

_Hello, how are you! I hope you don't mind, but I have a few questions for you._

Hello, writer-shi. I am doing fine, as I hope you are. It is my duty to answer questions for now, so please, do not hesitate to ask.

_1) This just had to be asked. Which pairings involving the nations are your favorites?_

There are several pairings between the other nations that I support, but please do not tell any of them I do – some of these countries can be very sensitive. I am a fan of GerIta, Spamano, any of the possible pairings in the Frying Pangle (do not tell Hungary-san I said that), and a few others. I generally am not a fan of the ones involving Russia or France, but that is only because they terrify me.

_2) What do you and Hungary do when you two hang out?_

We share stories and doujinshis. Hungary-san has a strong sense of romantic plots in manga, especially when they are hentai.

…

Please forget that I wrote that.

_Sorry this was short, I can't think of anything else because I'm too excited. You see, I'm going to my first con tomorrow- Ikkicon. I can't wait. c:_

Do not worry. Any letter is appreciated, and I thank you for your support. Ikkicon is one of the large anime conventions in Texas, correct? I hope that you enjoyed it there. I heard that America runs it for three days and that it raises a lot of money for charities in the states.

Thank you again for writing. Sayonara.

~ Sincerely, Japan

* * *

><p><em><strong>From Ashley Reines<strong>_

_Dear Japan,_

_I wanted to ask: Have you noticed that there is a constant main focus in all shoujo manga/anime? There's always a love triangle with a girl and two boys, the boys are always enemies, the girl is always a klutz, idiot, or both, and the girl tends to end up with the hot-tempered one that all the fan girls love to death. Isn't that just the strangest thing?_

_~Ashley Reines, anime lover_

_~ Response ~_

Greetings, Reines-shi,

The love triangle trend that you have found in shoujo anime and manga is indeed universal. This is in order to keep its audience – females in their early teens – interested in what happens. Romantic intrigue, we have found, is a must. If the target demographic finds it appealing, then it should become a staple, and this is certainly what happened to the love triangle.

I think it is necessary to point out, however, that it does not always follow the formula you lay out. While I agree that it nearly always has two boys with extremely opposite personalities who are rivals, the main traits of the girl and the boy she ends up with can vary. I will use a fairly popular shoujo anime series as an example of deviation from the personality norms you have described: _Ouran High School Host Club_.

The main female is a character named Haruhi. She is neither klutzy nor stupid, although a clumsy moment in the opening episode is what caused the plot to occur. She is emotionally-stable, level-headed, intelligent, and insightful when it comes to the people around her. Haruhi is not without weaknesses, though – she is oblivious when it comes to herself, is a bit of a glutton, and is terrified of thunder. While it is true that often female shoujo anime and manga leads are very clumsy or even a bit dense, not all of them are this way.

Next, we have the two main romantic leads – Hikaru and Tamaki. Hikaru is the "hot-tempered one" that you mentioned, with a mischievous personality and an obliviousness to the nature of his feelings. However, Tamaki – an enthusiastic, clumsy, good-natured, and protective boy – is the one Haruhi falls in love with.

In conclusion, yes, I agree that your analysis is how most shoujo anime and manga plots work out. But this is not always the case, and at times there will be diamonds in the rough that prove otherwise. These are the ones I would watch – they are often the ones with the best scripts as well.

Thank you for writing me.

~ Sincerely, Japan

* * *

><p><em><strong>From Sym<strong>_

_Thank you for your answers Germany. And I do know the first war was not you or your peoples' fault; I guess the world just needed a scapegoat and you were unfortunate enough to be the one picked. It was good to hear your thoughts on the matter; I think everyone should get the chance to tell their side of the story._

_As a question to Japan: do you have any idea why your popular culture took off the way it did in the western world, particularly here in the United States?_

_My thanks to both of you, Sym_

_~ Response ~_

Konnichiwa, Antares-shi. It is a pleasure to hear from you.

Germany-san has told me to tell you that he is grateful that you asked him for his perspective and accepted his point of view with an open mind. If I may add, I am grateful you have done so, too; Germany-san has faced a lot of hardship in his time, and what you have done for him was invaluable in making a bit of the (mostly undeserved) feeling of letting everyone down fade a little more. He needed that talk. We thank you.

The western world has been interested in my country since the 1800s – not just in America, but in European countries as well. During that time, I was becoming an industrial power, one that was previously unnoticed but quickly caught up with the manufacturing proficiency of the other nations. Many were stunned and fascinated by us.

By the time anime appeared on the scene in western markets during the late 1900s, it was easily accessible to the citizens of these nations in both subbed and dubbed forms. People in America, Britain, and non-English speaking countries were curious and decided to look into it. Manga actually became more accessible after anime, mostly because the traditional comic format is a bit more difficult to adjust to for western audiences. But _Astro Boy_ launched the world of anime into the west, and by the time _Pokémon _came onto the scene, people were absorbed in my particular brand and style of animation.

I am not sure what I or my people did for our anime and manga to receive such popularity in the west, but I think it has to do with how easy it is to relate to some of these stories. Even the people who know nothing of me as a nation seem to enjoy them, and through exposure to anime and manga people have developed a greater interest in my culture and language than ever before. In the end, I am not sure what I have done to make people so interested – but whatever it is, I have done it right.

It prides me to see someone interested in history these days. Thank you for writing me.

~ Sincerely, Japan

* * *

><p><em><strong>From xXxAnimespazfreak692xXx<strong>_

_Hey Japan,_

_so I don't really have a question for you except that your awesome!_

_-glomps-_

_~ Response ~_

Hello, writer-shi,

Wait, what are you – GACK! I… what is this, what are you – I am being _hugged!_ Readers, please, do not think I am in a romantic relationship with this writer. I promise, we are just acquaintances!

~ Sincerely, Japan

P.S.: I would not use awesome as a term to describe me, but I thank you very much nonetheless.

* * *

><p>Well, that was… interesting. Perhaps I will consider doing this again sometime. Until then, I hope that you readers will find many more entertaining fanfictions to enjoy, as well as anime and manga of all demographics. Sayonara.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>This. Chapter. Was. So. Exhausting. I can't even begin to describe it, seriously.<strong>

**Now that we're done with the main trio of the Axis Powers, we're going to move onto the Allied Forces. And what better country to start with than the head honcho himself, America – **_**fuck**__**yeah!**_

**I can't wait to see what you guys plan to ask him. Have fun!**


End file.
